


Shut Up

by smear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she picked at the scab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> for seer-of-blood @ tumblr

_It probably would have been spring. Blue brush over head shaded from a simulacra sun, one the girl might have hissed at any other day. Hell, were she back at home? She’d be sleeping in her own hive, like a normal troll. Or dead, since it’d been so_ long. _But just as long as the resentment, there was also loneliness. Time fostered healing. If you were hurt, no matter how bad, it should always close up. Sure, maybe you’d need stitches but- it should be okay._  
   But she picked at the scab.  
   And that scab was like a doorway, leading to a path of oblivion. It was hard to resist, especially when one has a pension for selfdestruction. She was gunna crash and burn. Thing is? When you’re already dead, putting the flames out doesn’t matter.

Ashes fell to the grass, with a tap from Damara’s finger, the cigarette embers lit up as she took another drag. Her gaze was drawn to a black pair of sneakers, then a pair of knees that were at eye level. Her surprised turned into a furrow-browed sneer, as her gaze shifted to a familiar face. “Vantas.” The witch begrudgingly greeted. What the fuck was it now?  
   “Damara, I couldn’t help but notice that you were smoking again. While I am aware that you may be addicted though you are a ghost, you should try to be more considerate of others and-” And he just kept going. By now, Megido knew how to drown it out. She’s had to deal with everyone throwing shade at some point. Usually behind her back, but sometimes people like Meenah brought it to her face. At least when the mutant did it he was masking it as care. “-And the smell hangs in the air for hours-” It was deplorable. At least Meenah was honest. “-It clings to my sweater-” Damara’s eyes narrow on the seer, lip snarled up as her cigarette was clamped in her teeth.  
   “{Shut up.}” Her voice was level, calm.  
   “Excuse me?” Kankri opened an eye to look down to her, his arms crossed. “That is incredibly rude and can be taken as casteist inclinations, clearly-”  
   She was on her feet, hands giving the taller troll a shove right from his chest. “I SAY SHUT UP.” Her cigarette was in her hand as soon as she spoke, knowing she’d need it after this. “Why you no listen? You no listen to anyone _ever_. Is always ‘Me, I am Kankri! Listen to my bullshit.” Her fingers pinch tighter on her cigarette, “No, _you_ now listen.” She took a step closer, before taking a drag, “IS ENOUGH. Sick, I am SICK. Stop it!”  
    
Kankri hadn’t quite fallen, but he stumbled into one of the pink trees. He looked as if he was about to snap back, his index pointing at her as he opened his mouth to speak. That was until his eyes widened, ears falling back as she raised her voice. No one had ever out right shoved him before! What kind of troll does that to someone? “Now you listen here!” He stood up off the tree, closing the distance. Hell, as much as he hated it, that sweater made him feel invincible. “There is no need for violence! What you just did was unacceptable, and I demand an apology!”  
   The indignant look Vantas held lasted a good second before Damara snuffed her light on his chest, a small burned circle in its place. The ashes fell, and the mutant harshly cussed as he hopped back, his hands frantically brushing off where he’d been burned. “What is wrong with you?!” Tears beaded at his lashes from the pain.  
   Damara’s eyes narrowed as she marched closer, much to Kankri’s dismay. She tossed her cigarette to the ground. “No. NO.” Her fist balled up his sweater, his hands up in defense. “What wrong with YOU?! Why you make people think you care?” She gave him another shove, “You not care about one, no one but yourself!” And another shove, and he was back up against the same tree. “I care too much! I like this because I care, and what, you do not so you are fine!” Tears rolled down her face when her voice cracked, both her fists threatening the pearls and stitches of his shirt. “You are fine and you act like it is so bad!”  
   He was taught against the tree, frightened. What was this _madness_ she was spewing? His skin still seared from the burn, but the tears stopped. His eyes were wide and confused, questioning. “Let go of me.” He said, cold. His eyes fell on her tears, and his voice softened. “Let go of me, _please_.” His breathing had been quick and fast, though it’d begun to slow down.

Her eyes searched his face, darting through his white, lifeless eyes. They were just like hers. Just like her. “No. You tell me why.”  
   “Pardon me?!” His voice rose again, which only made her shove him again.  
   “You tell me why is okay for you to hurt, no one else. No one else has feelings to you. You talk about how is important to consider others, and you consider nothing.”  
   “That’s ridiculous,” He began, disenfranchised. “How are you any more considerate than m-”  
   “Shut the fuck up! Answer question! You justify, not explain. Excuses.” And she felt like she had an excuse. Was it his right to be so self righteous?  
   He was silent. Only to parse her words over. Clearly, she was not going to be letting go of him. … “There is no reason.”  
   She looked at him impatiently, brow arching.  
   “There is no reason. I do it because I do care. Not to would be a waste of my time.”  
   “Bullshit!” She snarled, pushing him a little harder into the tree, to which Kankri flinched.  
   “I don’t KNOW.” He shouted, “I don’t know what you want! Just tell me what you want and I will tell you, Damara! You do not need to be so violent and coercive!”  
   “You not know what real world is like.” She squinted, “People on street not care how much you cry.”  
   “Damara… We are in the _bubbles_. We have been for a very long time. There are no streets, every one here are our friends.”  
   Her tears had stopped at this point, drying streaks along her face. “Fuck you.” She said, and let go. “Are no friends. All of them, all terrible. You terrible.” She turned to walk, but heard him speak up.  
   “Me?” He whispered. Almost like gears were turning. But before the gears could mesh, he turned that thought right off. “You act like you are any better! You assaulted me, Damara! That is a serious crime!”  
   Turning back, “You said we in dreambubble! No street, is no crime! It don’t matter, right?!” Her cigarette was back in her hand, she’d hope to salvage it, but it was trashed. “I done.” And she went to walk away.”  
   “Why?”  
   She looked back, vexed and seething. “WHAT.”  
   “Why?!” He shouted, his hand rubbing his chest where she’d burned him.  
   Damara stood still. Why? Why else was there? What was there to explain? “I not owe you.”  
   “And you’re acting like I owe you?”  
   Her eyes widen, invisible pupils small under an angry brow. Her silence, the longer it lasted, only affirmed his comment. This was exactly what she wanted to do to him… Make him think about what he did and why. Because… Because… “Broken.” She went from looking over her shoulder to facing him, “My heart was broken. You seem like you have none. You cannot be broken if you do not care.” But of course he did. _Everyone_ did.  
   Of course, offense was taken. But that didn’t mean it finally didn’t click. “Broken.” He repeated, feeling the word on his tongue. It… It made sense. Not only for her, but maybe him too. Snapping out of it, Kankri perked up, the sound of steps making there way from him. Damara was really leaving this time. “Wait!” He shouted.  
   She didn’t. He sat down, quickly crossing his legs. “Come back..!”

When she did look back, Damara wasn’t expecting what she saw. What she did expect, were some more choice words. Instead, his hand was patting the grass, his own tears shining slightly. “You fucking stupid.” She said, walking back to him. And slowly, she took a seat at his side.


End file.
